Fighting the Conquest, Fighting the Pattern
by MilesofDeus
Summary: In a previous life, Gaidal Cain and Birgitte find themselves on opposing sides during Luthair Paendrag Mondwin's Conquest of Seanchan.
1. Prologue

I do not own or claim the works of Robert Jordan as my own.

This story is my own creation, telling of the events at the beginning of The Conquest, when Luthair Paendrag Mondwin and his armies conquered the continent of Seanchan in FY992.

Thank you for reading my first Fan Fic. Please let me know your thoughts. This is a work in progress.

Fighting The Conquest, Fighting the Pattern

Prologue

Luthair Paendrag Mondwin, son of the High King Artur Hawkwing, stood beneath his banner as it flapped against the sea breeze near the front of his large flagship, the _Deyenieye_. It was a very majestic ship, befitting it's name. Upon the banner, in gold upon a field of blue, flew the hawk clutching lightning bolts, the crest of Luthair's father. Smoke rose before the ship, upon the island Luthair stared at with such focus.

"Only small pockets of fighting remain, my lord." Spoke one of Luthair's officers, a short but muscular man. His head had been shaved, and the helmet he bore under one arm matched the other overlapping plates of metal covering his body. A line of similarly dressed men and women waited behind the prince, watching the battle unfold. "Casualties were few. These men were not soldiers, and could never have anticipated us."

"Good." Luthair replied, his eyes not leaving land. After the months spent at sea, it was good to see it once more. His voice radiated an air of command, a sense of cool composure. "Have the ships resupply, and leave behind a double garrison with the colonists." Already several transports laden with citizens bobbed their way towards the island's wooden docks. Those had been meticulously spared from flame.

"I will not allow disorder to corrupt our first colony." Luthair continued. "It shall be an important shelter and supply point as we further our conquest."

"Yes, my lord." The officer replied, giving a neat salute before turning away, ready to relay the orders. The prince shifted his gaze upon the island once more. They would wait here a short time, and then proceed to the mainland, to conquer the kingdoms there. Behind him, stretching out to the left and right, his armada waited. Over two thousand ships stuffed with over three hundred thousand men, women, and children, untainted by the One Power, waited with a barely suppressed excitement. The invasion had begun.


	2. Chapter 1

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass. What was once, will be, and now is again.

Cael Malthasar, First Prince of the Kingdom of Malthus, shifted slightly and gathered his fur-lined cloak against the cold. Mist formed with each exhalation of breath, dissipating quickly into the air, from both men and horses alike. The sun shone only half its own height above the horizon, the sky to the west still a deep purple, resisting the coming day. The traveling party numbered fifty strong, fighting men all. Cael himself struck an impressive figure atop his warhorse, his shoulder-length black hair tousled by the intermittent breeze. He was dressed for war, despite the fact he was technically on a mission of peace. Layers of armor protected him, from the thick cotton pads against his linen shirt, up to his chainmail hauberk, covered by a breastplate and shoulder pauldrons made up of hardened leather plates. Fur trimmed the leather, merely as a decoration. Clutched in his fist, Cael bore a lance, and carried both sword and axe at his waist. Across his back, strapped over his shoulders, was a round wooden shield. Each man in the party was outfitted in the same manner, excepting the sabrewulf pelt around Cael's waist, showing his position in the royal house.

Hooves crunched through snow, turned to a sheet of brittle ice by partially melting and refreezing each day and night. Spring was nearly upon the land, but winter still held firm, especially in the morning. Steely gray eyes ran over the landscape, particularly the thick line of trees ahead. The Old Wood. A place of superstition, myth, and monsters. Witches had always been said to live within, though no one alive had actually seen one. Unlike most visitors to the Old Wood, Cael prayed that the legends were true. When facing oblivion, sometimes one needed to make a deal with the Dark One. Not literally, of course. Cael was no darkfriend, even if some of the creatures his nation used in battle could be easily mistaken for shadowspawn.

"Form up, men." Cael ordered. "Column, double thick."

Behind him, the men of his bodyguard obeyed, guiding their mounts into a line two-by-two. The woods ahead were too thick of any wider of a formation. Cael paused at the very edge, his Captain of the Guard abreast of him at the front of the formation. Danerum Sarast was a very good friend, but an even better officer and advisor. Cael never left the palace without him.

"Something wrong, your highness?" The middle-aged veteran asked.

"No. It's nothing." Cael replied, edging his mount forward again. The horse resisted, but finally gave in. Cael hoped it wasn't sensing something he could not. Truthfully, he had felt a twinge of fear. Anyone could look upon Cael's scarred face and know he was no stranger to violence, a slightly puckered white line running from his forehead, over one eye, and onto his cheek. Another was just barely visible coming from his bottom lip and stopping just above his chin. If his experience had taught him anything, however, it was to accept fear rather than deny it. Having fear didn't make one a coward; acting on it did. With this in mind, he led his men deeper into the twisting confines of the Old Wood.

It would not take long to find what he sought.


	3. Chapter 2

Bare minutes passed after entering the Old Wood before Cael began to feel as though he were being watched. It was an itch between his shoulder blades that made him want to shrug, despite the shield that protected him. It was as if he merely waited for an arrow shaft to sink in deep. Whether the other men felt it to, or picked up on Cael's own feelings, no one's eyes stopped anywhere for long. The Old Wood was dark and dangerous, with ancient and massive trees, in addition to thick undergrowth. At last they passed onto an old game trail, but the sensation remained.

Time was difficult to tell within the Wood. It was never exactly light, with the sun blocked out by layer upon layer of dense leaf cover. That also prevented looking at the sun for time, or getting a direction. The game trail twisted and turned, each tree soon looking exactly like the one before. Were they going in circles? Were they trapped in a curse of the forest?

Cael refused to believe in such things. As a leader, he was to be a beacon of strength and confidence that his men could draw upon. Besides, they never came across their own tracks left in the snow, and he simply chose not to be superstitious about the curse. They had a mission, one he would see through.

A sound from behind drew everyone's attention. It was no more than the snapping of a twig, but they were all on edge and wary. Before anything could be done about it, however, Cael's attention was drawn back to the path they had been riding on. Towering some twenty feet, a woman blocked the way. She hadn't been there before, and no…person that large could have moved so swiftly without a sound. It was one of the witches. It had to be.

"Who are you? Why do you trespass on such hallowed ground?" The woman asked sternly, her brow drawn down and eyes drilling them on the spot. Her voice boomed through the forest, echoing off of trees and seeming to come from every direction at once. It took Cael a moment to find his voice; when he spoke, however, it was strong and confident. He met the massive woman's gaze, unflinching.

"I am Cael Malthasar, First Prince of Malthus, and I seek those who are said to inhabit these woods. The Aes Sedai."

The woman's gaze held for a moment longer, then seemed to soften a hair. Cael could only assume it was due to his peaceful mission. The fact he did not call them witches had to help as well. Her voice no longer boomed when she spoke.

"Well, so-called Prince, you have found them. Pray to the Light that your reasons for disturbing the Coven are deemed worthy."

With that, the woman was of a normal size. She did not shrink; she simply went from being massive one instant, to being normal, even a little short, in the next. Cael did not think she would quite reach his shoulders. The woman wore a slender red gown, cut to accentuate her decently sized bosom. A length of the fabric ran from her back to a ring on either of her middle fingers, reminding Cael of a bat's wing, though it was not stretched taunt. It was merely a decoration. He couldn't help but notice the snake eating its own tail on the finger next to it. She was Aes Sedai, one of those that could wield the full might of the Power without any hindrance or oath. Had he been a threat, he was sure she could have destroyed them all with ease.

"Come, follow me. I will escort you to the Hall."


	4. Chapter 3

Cael could only stare in awe as he was led deeper through the Old Wood. It had only taken another hour, as best as he could estimate without the sun, to reach this 'Coven'. An entire town was buried within the woods, stone buildings twisting up from the ground in impossible shapes, seeming to have grown along with and through the trees. The structures were obviously wrought with the Power. Stone did not grow in such a way, even in the Old Wood. Odd blue orbs glowed all throughout the town, cutting the perpetual twilight that reigned beneath the trees. Paths wound everywhere as well, also somehow seeming to simply be natural, no seams or cobblestones breaking the natural flow of smooth rock. People bustled around everywhere, men included, running errands and doing chores. The witches were easy to pick out as they strolled about. Not only did they wear fine garments, cut in a variety of fashions and colors, but the people made way and bowed whenever one passed.

"Dismount here. Your horses will be tended to." The woman in the red instructed. Cael nodded to his men, and then obeyed himself. They did not want to start any trouble here, in the heart of the Old Wood. Cael made sure to pet his mount's neck and place the reins directly into the hands of a lad who had come over, eyes wide with curiosity. He and a couple others were gathering them up, likely to take to their stable. Had Cael not placed the reins there, his trained warhorse would have likely begun to bite and buck.

"Your men are to stay behind as well. The Hall need not see you all. Do not fear, you will not be harmed while meeting with the Sitters."

Cael could see the lie, or rather the half truth, in her eyes. If they did not deem his reason valuable, they would kill them all once the meeting was done. Even still, he turned to Captain Sarast and gave the order. Their steel could not protect him here. A conversation passed between the Captain and the Prince, the only medium being a long stare. Sarast was not happy sending his Prince in unprotected, but knew better than to argue here. He also knew it wouldn't be much protection, and could only nod in the end. From here on out, Cael was on his own.

The Aes Sedai smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

"You want _what_?"

The Sitter squealed, incredulous at his request.

After parting from his men, the woman in red had led Cael further through the impossible town, earning bows for herself, and gaining Cael quite a few stares from the townspeople. Apparently visitors were not very common. He didn't think it was just because he was a Prince; they couldn't know that about him yet. A number of paths had come together, creating a wide road which led straight to a massive tree, taller than the others, with veins of stone running through the wood. The interior had been more lavish than any palace he had seen before, with numerous carvings and statues set within the wide halls. There he had been made to wait for what seemed an age. Hunger and thirst both gnawed at him, but both were ignored. He had felt both often during other campaigns. Unfortunately, his provisions for the expedition were in his saddle packs, and those had left with his horse. So it was that Cael waited, feeling thoroughly offended. At last a new woman, one in a green gown embroidered with flowers and curled black hair, had come to fetch him. Several staircases later, he stood in the middle of a circular room, while seven women sat around him in carved wooden thrones. The floor seemed made of stone, but the walls were open, stone arches mixed with the growth of branches to provide both support for the roof and numerous windows from all sides. Cael just wished he could face all the women at once, rather than having half behind his back, no matter how he turned.

"An alliance." Cael repeated, not letting his discomfort show in his voice.

"Word has reached us of a massive fleet, arriving from across the ocean, completely sacking the Eastern Isles. The omens and portents all point to one thing: The Conquest, Foretold during the Breaking of the World. Aes Sedai as you are, you must know of the Foretelling I mean."

"Of course we know, child." A woman dressed in brown to his left said haughtily. She was quite round, and looked to be older than all but one or two of the others. Silver streaks ran through her dark red hair. "And if you were half as knowledgeable as you pretend, you would know it to be pointless. 'And the Hawk shall bring war and conquest to the east, binding with silver. The Raven will come to sit upon the crystal throne, to which the snake shall bow.'" She quoted. "Obviously, if it has been Foretold, it will come to pass. Nothing you do will change that. You don't even have proof an army exists, beyond some wild tales likely started by a drunken merchant."

Cael turned to face the woman, putting his back to those he had previously been facing. "Nowhere in that does it say my kingdom will be conquered. We live here, in the north, not the east." Some people had suggested other lands existed beyond the sea, which might make the entire continent the 'east' which was referred to, but Cael didn't believe that. He had to convince them to help, and if twisting a few words accomplished this, Cael would happily do so. "Malthus bears the wolf, not a snake. If anything, the Foretelling proves we will not be conquered. But if I am to defend my shores, I will need help. Together, we will be far stronger than we are separate. With your Power, these invaders can be driven back into the sea with ease. They'll likely sail for easier conquest, which will put them in the east. If I fight alone, nothing shall stop them from burning this forest next." Cael threatened. They needed to know the price of not cooperating.

"As for your proof…" Cael began, reaching beneath the hardened leather plates that made up his armor. He was glad he'd stored it here, rather than leaving it in a saddlebag. A square of folded blue cloth came out in his fist, which he tossed to the ground for all to see. It spread out upon hitting the floor, showing the golden hawk clutching bolts of lightning in its talons. The women could only stare at the image, which as good as declared their destruction.

"Enough." Came a voice from behind. The young woman who spoke clapped her hands once, ensuring all attention was on her. Cael had guessed she was the leader from the start, due to her position in the circle and the way the others respected her. She wore a pristine white gown, and had hair blacker than midnight, made to look even darker by her fair skin.

"You have made your request, and given your argument. It is time that we discussed this amongst ourselves. You shall be given food and shelter, Prince Malthasar, as will your men." She nodded her head to him politely.

Cael knew a dismissal when he heard it. Despite his desire to stress their need to help further, arguing now would hurt his cause. He could only bow and walk out, leaving them to their deliberations.


	6. Chapter 5

Cael irritably threw his belt knife, taking little pleasure from the sound of the steel digging into the small wooden target block. One of his men, Numel, tugged it free and brought it back, so that he could throw it again.

He was only in the apartments given to him by the Aes Sedai. His men were given rooms near the edge of town, but were permitted to visit in addition to buying supplies. Cael would have simply gone out to them, but the Aes Sedai had told him to wait here for his answer, and they might come at any time. Or never.

Two days had already passed, with no word. Cael had tried asking questions, but was either talked in circles or flatly told to go to his room. If he was called 'child' one more time, he thought he was going to snap. Matters were not helped by the fact that if he did, even the smallest woman could likely deal with him as though he were a child, and his alliance would be made impossible to boot. He could only wait here, filling his time with idle swordplay or strategy lessons with Captain Sarast. The man was an excellent fighter with an excellent mind, but Cael had surpassed him in both aspects. He claimed Cael was skilled enough to be a blademaster, but without another blademaster to fight or five adequate judges, they couldn't be sure. Cael didn't care very much if he was or was not. As long as he could best a man on the battlefield, it did not matter. In the end, really, it was just a title.

Cael threw his knife again. These women were wasting his time. If they weren't going to help, he needed to leave and prepare some kind of defense. At this rate, even if the Aes Sedai did agree to help him, the war would be over by the time he arrived.

"Fear not, my Lord." Captain Sarast spoke, sensing Cael's impatience and frustration. "Your Father, the King, is gathering the army. Even if you were with him, you would not be accomplishing more than you are now. Try to trust in the Pattern."

The old veteran was correct, of course. Mustering the country's forces would take days, possibly even weeks, to complete. Weeks that they did not have. Cael could only pray the massive size of this fleet hindered its ability to move. Cael raised his arm to throw his knife yet again, brough back by Numel as before, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter." Cael spoke lazily, expecting one of his men. Instead, it was Jabril, the owner of the building. He was a rather round man, past his middle years, with a big nose and a balding head, which was currently bobbing in greetings.

"Mm, my Lord, the Sisters have summoned you to the main square."

Cael was out of his seat in a flash, his knife slipping into a sheath at his belt, which buckled over the sabrewulf pelt. He was dressed plainly in the linen clothes her wore beneath his armor, in addition to his leather boots. He paused only long enough to grab his heavy fur-trimmed cloak before striding out of the room, Jabril gaping somewhat slightly. Numel and Captain Sarast followed in his wake.


	7. Chapter 6

With his long stride and quick steps, it did not take long for Cael to arrive at the main square, an expanse of stone leading directly up to the tree in which he had spoken to the Sitters. Power-wrought stone trees towered above him on all sides, lit by the strange soft light of the glowing orbs. Waiting in the square were seven Aes Sedai, two of which he recognized as Sitters from the other day. The woman he had identified as their leader stood a step in front, wearing a slender white gown that made her hair look even more black. Just behind her was the older red haired woman wearing a blue dress that had a collar running up to her chin. He stopped several paces away from them, staring expectantly.

"We have come to a decision Prince Malthasar. If you would Deain?" The black haired woman spoke, turning her head to look at the other Sitter. She was obviously unhappy, but obeyed.

"We have decided to lend you some temporary aid. These five will follow your army and deal with your invaders." She motioned to the women waiting in a line behind her.

Cael could not believe what he was hearing. Anger boiled his veins, and it took him a moment to push it back down so that he could speak. "Five? An armada, the likes of which has never even been dreamed of, sails for my shores, and you send me five Aes Sedai? They will-"  
"Hold your tongue!" Deain commanded him, with such ice and such force that he didn't have any choice but to obey. "Do you think yourself wiser than Aes Sedai, child? A decision has been made, and five Aes Sedai are five more than you deserve. Their power is sufficient to disperse your foe, and we will not stand for your allegations to the contrary." She fixed him with a hard stare, trying to drive understanding through his thick skull. The other women had all directed cool gazes at him as well, along with small frowns. How did they all mirror each other so well? The fact that any one of them could burn him to a cinder did nothing to ease his mind, or quell the ice beginning to ooze down his spine. In fact, it was very possibly the cause.

At last, he snorted and turned away, his fur-lined cloak swaying in the cold forest air.  
"Very well." Cael said as he began walking away, his boots echoing off the paving stones. "But remember, once they finish with me, they'll be marching for you."

It didn't take long for Sarast and Numel to catch up with him, since they had been standing back a respectful distance. Whether it was respect for Cael or for the Aes Sedai was up to debate.

"Are you sure that was wise, my Lord?" Sarast questioned delicately, careful not to become the target of his liege's anger. Numel was not quite gifted with the same tact.

"I was sure they was going to turn you to stone, burn me if I wasn't. That, or mebbe a bug, or catch you aflame."  
"The only thing they can do is lie, spy, and try a man's patience." Cael quoted. Whomever had been the first to say those words had been a very wise man. "Can you believe the insolence of these women? Five! Do they not understand we are up against an army? We need thousands!" Cael raged, half to himself. As they walked further from the square, the paving stones began to show wear, or cracks, or sinkage, until the three men were on dirt roads altogether. There were dozens of villagers about, running this errand or that, with the general hum of sound caused by a few hundred voices. Other sounds stuck out as well, like the metal banging of a blacksmith or the whiney of a horse. One thing that they all had in common was that, human or animal, everyone and everything moved from Cael's path as he returned to the rooms he had been given. Some retreated from the scars on his face, taken aback by such a vicious completion, while others moved due to the anger reflecting in his eyes.  
"Perhaps they are more powerful than you give them credit, my Lord." Sarast suggested. "They managed to build this city afterall. If they can merge stone with a living tree, they can surely sink a few ships." Cael didn't seem impressed. "Yes, a few, I am sure they can manage. But there are supposed to be a million men with this navy. A million! Even if you account for the eyewitnesses exaggerating, we are still up against a couple hundred thousand at least. And I doubt they are untrained. Once my father has finished gathering the levies, I will be overjoyed to have thirty thousand, two-thirds of which will be farmers and courier boys. Five Aes Sedai do little to tip the balance in our favor." Cael stopped in the street suddenly, and Numel nearly collided with his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I apologize, to both of you. I speak as though victory is impossible. My father is the greatest tactician alive, and will have a plan for victory. We need not fight them to the last man either. If we hold them long enough, they will sail for easier prey elsewhere." Cael held each of their eyes with a stare until they nodded their understanding. The Captain was still not convinced, because he knew the odds they faced, but the younger soldier was taken in by his Prince's sudden optimism.

"Of course we will! Those flaming idiots will go paddling back to their bloody boats as fast as they bloody can after facing us. I doubt the Aes Sedai will even get a chance to take off their riding gloves and roll up their bloody sleeves. We won't be outdone by a couple of women, your Highness. We won't let you down."

Cael couldn't help but smile at the man's enthusiasm, the pale scar that cut through his stubble pulled tight. He reached over and clapped Numel on the shoulder, meeting his eyes for a moment. "I know that when the day comes, every man will do Malthus proud." With those words, Cael began walking again, allowing the other two to follow in his wake. He had spoken the truth. The men he took to the field would stain the ground red with their blood, fighting with everything they had to preserve what they loved. Cael's real fear was that it would be he who let them down, and their sacrifice would be for naught. That was why he had needed enough Aes Sedai to sink every ship before they even landed upon the shore. Surely five was nowhere near enough for the task. A person simply couldn't tap into that much power, despite what the stories said. He wasn't one for fanciful tales.

It did not take much longer for Cael to return to Jabril's tavern. It was not precisely an Inn, as too few people braved entering the Old Wood for such a business to be possible, but did have several rooms that drunkards could spend the night in. Rumors always surrounded such places of romantic meetings as well, but Cael did not pay much attention to such things. He was just glad the Aes Sedai had not forced him to sleep in a stable. Jabril bobbed his head in greetings as the men entered, a goblet in one hand and a wash rag in another. "Welcome back, my Lord. I hope your meeting went well?"

He set the goblet and rag down, taking a moment to tug his green linen vest down. It had the unfortunate habit of revealing his round stomach whenever the man moved too much.

"Not as well as I had hoped, I'm afraid. Nevertheless, we are leaving. Captain Sarast will pay you for your hospitality."  
"So late? But my Lord, surely you could stay at least the night. We are having lamb with mushrooms and gravy, which I am sure you will enjoy. More than cold beef and cheese in the saddle, at least."  
"I'm afraid so. We will need every minute if I am to lead my father's army in time. We have lingered here for too long already. Please prepare some extra rations for our trip back."  
"Of course, my Lord." Consented the tavern master, going to the kitchen to relay the orders to the cooks. Cael walked through the common room until he reached the wooden steps at the back, which led up to the rooms on the second floor. They were not especially grand, but were at least comfortable. It did not take more than half an hour for Numel to gather all of his Prince's belongings. They had all traveled lightly, and might have had to leave at a moment's notice. Once the Captain had gotten their food from Jabril, and given him a handful of silver, the three men left, making their way to the rest of the men on the edge of town.


End file.
